1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal security system. More particularly, the invention relates to a personal security system having two modules. One module is worn by a person and the second module is attached to a valuable item.
2. Description of the Background Art
Many personal security devices have been invented over the years for protecting people and valuable items. Throughout the United States steps are being taken to improve personal security devices. The primary advantage of the personal security device is that it discourages thieves from harming people and from stealing their property.
The invention described herein is a personal security system to protect a person and a valuable item that is normally worn or held by the person in daily life. For example, a person walking a pet or a person with a purse or a person with a briefcase would have use for the personal security system as described herein. This invention has no moving parts, is powered by a low cost, replaceable nine volt DC battery and achieves its purpose with a minimum of training on the part of the person using the system. Further, the invention has override features to allow for replacement of the nine volt battery or for the person to decouple the modules when reattaching the item module to a second valuable item.
The modules are fabricated from an inexpensive non-magnetic plastic material such as a polycarbonate resin. The electrical components are all readily available off-the-shelf items. The modules can be individually armed to sound an alarm in the vicinity of the person and/or in the vicinity of the valuable item. The modules are coupled through the use of low cost conventional hook and loop fabric fasteners or preferably, flat multipole magnets.
Many personal security systems have been developed in the past to protect people and valuable items.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,607 issued to Yannotti, et. al. discloses an anti-pick-pocket device which comprises an alarm when activated upon the uncoupling of a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,326 issued to Costa discloses a purse alarm which is activated upon the uncoupling of a plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,382 issued to Huber discloses an electrical function group with a plug-type connector. An alarm is activated upon the uncoupling of the plug.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,580 issued to Distel discloses a device with an alarm buzzer wired to a battery with a magnetic switch means therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,311 issued to Donaldson discloses a portable container with an alarm device, the alarm device becoming active upon uncoupling of a thong.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,079 issued to Chiu, et. al. discloses a theftproof suitcase which activates an alarm upon removal of the case from the user's hand.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest, the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a personal security system that is useable by a person with a minimum amount of training.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a personal security system with an audio output sufficient to alert passersby and law enforcement personnel when a robbery or an attack takes place.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a personal security system that will give an audible alarm in the vicinity of the person and/or in the vicinity of the item that is being protected.
It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a personal security system that will sound an alarm in the vicinity of the valuable item after a robbery has taken place that is not easily turned off by the thief.
Although there have been many inventions related to personal security systems, none of the inventions have become sufficiently compact, low cost and reliable enough to become commonly used. The present invention meets the requirements of the simplified design, compact size, low initial cost, low operating cost, ease of installation and maintainability, and minimal amount of training to successfully employ the invention.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.